


Betty brings the baked goods this time.

by Cgest



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Trauma, alternative universe, being buried alive for no fucking reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgest/pseuds/Cgest
Summary: Archie thinks about all of the stupid shit he's done as he gets buried alive by Betty Cooper and the Black Hood.





	Betty brings the baked goods this time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chox55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chox55/gifts).



Betty's hands continued to shake as she threw another shovel full of dirt over the make-shift casket the Black Hood crafted. She wondered how someone like the Black Hood could be so sinister and twisted, but she also wondered if he watched much DIY Network as the craftsmanship of Archie's potential death tomb was quite decent. 

Betty stopped between pleading sobs to wipe the snot trickling down to her lips. 

"We can give you what you want! You want the town to be persecuted for their sins?! We can help you"!

She hoped some of this was resonating with the Black Hood. He stood pointing his gun toward her, motioning her to shovel faster or face dire consequences. She knew that people could be evil, but Betty truly believed everyone was inherently good. Sure she had some tendencies to self-harm, and get a little too into persecuting sinners of Riverdale at one point in time. But so what! Everyone got a little too into something at one point in time. So hers was being a moral crusader and kind of sort of killing a drug lord? Big deal. It's not as if she was absolved of sin, with her sultry Snake Charmer dance in front of Jughead and pretty much every serpent in the South Side. 

Betty's palms ached from gripping the wooden handle of the steel shovel with brute strength. She just wanted all of this to be over, she didn't want Archie to die. She finally nutted the fuck up and gave Archie the best kiss of his entire womanizing life. Their romance was just beginning, how could the Black Hood want it to end? Betty turned around to face the Black Hood. The fuel in her loins and Archie's panicked screams motivating her to face this motherfucker head on. 

"You know what, Black Hood? You think you're so tough, persecuting people of Riverdale for being generally shitty at times? But so what. That's EVERYONE. Everyone sins. Everyone is shitty. The entire earth is a flaming garbage can. You want me to kill Arch for you? Because you're too wimpy to just do it yourself? Go ahead. Shoot me. End my misery because god knows living in a perpetual love quadrangle will be punishment enough". 

The Black Hood stood there, waving his gun and grunting as he forgot his fucking voice distorter. 

In the background Betty heard police sirens. She took this as her queue to fuck the Black Hood up. She whirled around and swung the steel shovel at the Black Hood's head. It connected with a sickening crunch and down he fell, much like Veronica to her knees every time she saw Archie. After watching him fall and reach toward his head in agony, she started clawing at the mound of earth that kept her from the red haired reincarnation of Dawson fucking Leery. 

****************************************

Archie laid in the make shift casket, banging his fists against its surface, trying to remember to breathe calmly. He heard Betty slightly losing her fucking mind toward the Black Hood, and that did not bring him any sort of comfort. If anything he thought about the possibility of the Black Hood just shooting Betty in the head, her falling on top of this wooden prison, and him ACTUALLY being buried alive. 

Archie tried to remember banging Veronica be a roaring fire. He liked the feeling of the bear skin carpet on his naked skin, and the feel of Veronica's silk underthings between his finger tips. The scent of her hair, which he thought was Paul Mitchell shampoo until she guffawed at him telling him she would never use something so cheap on her hair. Archie googled Paul Mitchell shampoo and even at Target it was still $20 a bottle so he didn't really understand. But whatever that wasn't the point. He could feel smatterings of dirt slip through the cracks of the wooden slats, slightly gathering in his mouth. Tasting the earth did not quell his fears. 

He thought about Betty kissing him with panic and urgency after investigating Mr. Svenson's upbringing. Living next to Betty all of these years, of course he noticed her "development", but he never thought much of it. Betty was like his sister. She was the girl he constantly friend zoned because he knew a relationship with her would mean substance and expectations, and Archie just wanted to live by the seat of his pants coming down whenever he was with Veronica. 

The air felt thin as Betty continued to shovel earth on top of him. He heard her swearing, and crying, and screaming, and he wanted to much to use his decently sized biceps and chest muscles to push with all of his might, lift off the lid to this wooden prison, punch out the Black Hood, and take Betty far from Riverdale even if it was only for a few minutes. 

He thought about Betty's kiss and what it would mean to Jughead. Archie thought it shouldn't even be that big of a deal, because Jughead is also always doing some dumb shit, rotating between her and Toni, his Serpenthood and his duty as a friend to Archie. Jughead was a blurred line, he would never reach a sharp point. 

Archie tried to imagine the rest of his life with Betty. They'd leave Riverdale, and she'd run a neighborhood newspaper. They'd take their dog for nightly walks and when they returned they'd make popcorn on the stove and banter about which episode of Will&Grace to watch next. They'd lose each other in good night kisses and Sunday morning pancakes. 

Archie couldn't picture anything right now besides the fact that he'd never see his dad again. He'd never truly get to fucking own the Black Hood and kick his sorry ass for shooting the only redeemable community member in Riverdale besides Pop, Fred Andrews. 

Archie pounded his fists against the wood one more time. "Betty just listen to the Black Hood! Don't get hurt! Just do what he says! I'll be okay"! For a brief moment Archie thought he heard someone's head being whacked with a shovel. He panicked and thought Betty truly met her end. 

"I'LL KILL YOU BLACK HOOD. IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. YOU COWARD". 

Archie started to see the vague moonlight peer between the slits of the wood, as hands feverishly tore at the dirt that enclosed him. The top of the casket was pried open. 

He saw Betty. Covered in dirt and snot and tears, hungrily grasping at his hands to pull him out of the ground. 

"Arch we have to go. We have to go, I thought I lost you. Arch we have to go". 

But Archie didn't want to go. He wanted to stop all of the bullshit in Riverdale. Veronica with her emotional mood swings because she's too rich. Jughead with his pretentiousness because he probably wasn't breast fed long enough. Cheryl with her closet lesbian tendencies. Like we get it it's 2018 it's okay to like girls so just do it already jesus christ. 

Archie felt Betty thread her hand into his. He felt a tug on his arm growing stronger with each inch he refused to move. 

"Arch please! We have to run! This is our only chance"! 

Archie fluttered his eyes for a minute, bringing himself back to reality. He saw that the Black Hood was nowhere to be found. He saw the gun he had laying on the ground next to his grave and grabbed it. 

"Betty, when this, this is over, when the Black Hood is finally brought to justice, what are we going to do"? 

Betty looked at Archie with heartache--she didn't have that answer. 

"I don't know Arch, but after all this, I really just want a milkshake". Archie took her hand in his, giving it a gentle kiss. They took off running after the Black Hood. Running from their problems. Running together, into an unknown future.


End file.
